new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wind Country
The Wind Country is one of the Five Great Nations, being a large political entity on the western continent. It is the prominent rival of the Empire of Akino, a bitter feud that has and is fueled due to various factors. While having a vast dominion, the majority of the country is harsh desert climate. History The history of the Wind Country that predates the Warring Clan is one of troubled people. The rough climate has claimed human lives throughout the centuries without question or mercy. Among other environmental and hostile groups, various clans and groups have fled the region in hopes of settling down in a milder environment. Those who remained learned how to adapt and thrive in the harsh desert and surrounding land. Some people settled down in and near an oasis, where communities would grow into urban sites. Others would continue a more nomadic existence, not desiring to forsake the ways of their ancestors. Warring Clans It remained relatively calm and peaceful, so far the records go, until the Warring Clans Era started. The earliest record of warring clans in the region of the Wind country dates as far back as 201 AD. Gradually both settled and nomadic clans started to use violence to get what they desired. Or in some cases, taking back what was once theirs. This aggressive stance wouldn't just be on each other but on 'outsiders' as well. During the Warring Clans many raids were mounted into the neighbouring countries. Notably, the nomads, who quickly tried to strike and fall back before local forces could apprehend and combat them. But slowly the major powers in the region became the settled clans and people. Thanks to their bountiful harvests and bigger security, their population would outgrow that of the nomadic people. Leading to the fact that the people of the Wind would fall into the cycle as that of other countries, where a few powerful clans would vie with each other for the hegemony of the region. In the most northern sphere is the dominion of the Furukawa clan. Bordering the people of the Fang, the Furukawa clan would become quickly accustomed on how to deal with hostile neighbours. Laying claim and control over various fertile areas, thanks to nearby rivers, the Furukawa clan quickly expanded in both territory and population. While they could have been potential unifiers, they were held occupied by dealing with the people of Fang and defending against the Junichi clan. The Junichi clan resides and holds sway over the most western reaches of the Wind country. Much like the Furukawa, they started to experience a rapid growth in power as their population and economy grew. Making various attempts to expand their influence and power, they were close in 297 AD in unifying the region beneath their banner under the leadership of Tadayuki the Conqueror of the Junichi clan. A brilliant strategist, Tadayuki managed to score victory after victory in various wars against the rivals of his clan. Eventually, he succumbed to a heart attack at the age of forty-six. Something that the Junichi blames on the Furukawa clan, stating that they poisoned their revered hero of old. The death of Tadayuki plummeted the people of the Wind for almost another two hundred years into a state of warring factions. The Great Peace The people of the Wind Country don't really consider the unification of their country the same as many other nations. While many clans and factions residing in the Wind country agree that the forming of the Wind country was a necessity, many of the nomadic clans and people that reside in and around the great deserts don't like to be remembered that they are subjects of the Wind Daimyo. This has to do with the fact that the nation was formed by Sanetomo Naegi. The leader of the Naegi clan, Sanetomo quickly drove his people to conquer their neighbours and suppress any rebellious plans and acts with the utmost harshest treatment that he and his people could devise. He kept leading attack after attack on his neighbours, starting in the year 363 AD till 398 AD. Once Sanetomo managed to gain control over the entire Wind Region, he and his accomplices started to work to consolidate Sanetomo's right to rule. Which wasn't an easy task as many had been brutally conquered and only suffered a harsh regime. Yet while there was enough reason and motivation to rise up against Sanetomo's rule, nobody had the guts to risk it. Even on the smallest slights against Sanetomo and his right to rule was punished with cruel death sentences. The following period that followed the unification would be called the 'Great Peace'. Depending on who you would have asked, this would either be phrased with an abundance of joy and respect towards Sanetomo's achievement. Or with a clear mocking and venomous tone. Though nobody even this day dares to question the past leader while his descendants sit on the throne of the Wind country and rule over it. The Great War The start of the Great War for the Wind Country involved the Earth country, who according to the Wind country marched into their lands with a large host. Even while the invaders had been pushed out and back to their homeland, this was a transgression that couldn't be dropped. Mobilising their military, the Wind country lashed back at the Earth country but due to bad communication, an expeditionary force marched briefly into the River country. This development saw the Fire country intervening on behalf of the River province. Fighting on two fronts, the Wind country did try to establish diplomatic connections to the Water country in hopes of balancing the conflict with the Fire country. This went as planned as the war briefly seemed to go well for the Wind country. Only to lose the Second Kazekage in the year 462, which crippled the Wind country's military leadership for a brief time. Eventually, the Wind country was forced to sign a peace treaty in which they had to cede various fertile regions to the River country as paying war reparations for their aggression to the Fire country. This fueled the disdain that the Wind country already felt for their eastern neighbours. The War of Aggression of the Wind Though peace followed after the Great War, the humiliation that had been suffered hadn't been mend. Most problems were shoved on the fact that the Fire country had demanded too much from the Wind. The disdain was even fed by the government in order to keep the riots and angry mobs from becoming a problem for them. Even while raids and attacks weren't deployed on the River and Fire country, the Wind country prepared for their vengeance. In the year 473 on 15th of February, the Wind country launched a large-scale invasion into the River province. The unexpected attacks scored great victories as the forces of the Wind country managed to sweep most resistance from the field. Pushing deep into the River country, two expeditionary forces even managed to gain quite far. One of them was the army of Yatsuhiro, who was ordered to occupy the Fire country with hit and run tactics. The other was the army of Nobusuke, who managed to reach far north to try to keep the focus of the Fire country on itself instead of aiding the River country. The army of Nobusuke was eventually defeated in a most rapid speed by an allied force of the Lightning country, who was allied with the Fire country at the time. The 4th mobilised division under the command of Hiron Hon laid waste to the army of Yatsuhiro, paving thus the way for the Fire country to move into the besieged River country. The war was of short duration as a few key battles pushed the Wind's forces out of the River province. A final effort was made by the Third Kazekage but at the battle of Horosato, he lost his life. A peace treaty was soon signed afterwards with the Wind country's economy only more damaged than it already had been. Shoji's Occupation The occupation of Shoji in the Wind country was met with a lot of hostility. The forces that were deployed, were mostly in the urban centres of the Wind country. But any attempt to make the nomadic clans and tribes of the Wind country subject to the new rules of the occupation was met with violence. Even though well prepared, many attempts to punish the nomadic resistance force failed. Leading to the loss of troops and weakening the might of Shoji's occupation in the Wind country. This led to the uprising of the former order and military, who managed to overthrow Shoji's forces in a quick turn of events. Once the news spread that Iwagakure had been annihilated by some sort of flying fortress, the Wind country prepared for the last stand. Only to hear that Shoji's force and flying fortress had been defeated at the siege of Magnhild. Wind Country's Military Renowned as one of the Five Great Nations, the military of the Wind country isn't as strong as it once used to be. Two defeats that saw their economy being crippled have reduced the size and quality of the Wind country's forces. Yet they are still a force to be reckoned with. Regular Military The regular military force of the Wind country can be divided into two parts. The Swords of the Daimyo and Spears of the Nobles. As the names already imply, the Swords of the Daimyo are the royal force of the Wind country. They are the best equipped and trained fighting force of the nation. Composed of both soldiers and shinobi alike. They are funded by the state where the Spears of the Nobles are the retinue force of the nobility and clans. The quality of each noble's retinue differs and depends on the wealth and power of their respective clan and tribe. They do need to swear an oath to heed the call of the daimyo, whenever that might be, but their true loyalty lies to their own commanders. The Sons of the Sun Every boy that dreams of becoming a hero desires to become a Son of the Sun. The Sons of the Sun are the elite of the elite in the Wind country. They are tasked with guarding the life of the daimyo and his household. Stationed in the capital, the Sons of the Sun is a source of tales of heroism and courage for the people of the Wind country. It is said that one Son of the Sun is able to take on a dozen of shinobi and soldiers with just a spear. Whether this true or not, they are a force to be reckoned with. The Desert Shadows The shinobi corps under the command of the Kazekages of the Wind country. The shinobi of the Wind country has gained a reputation of disregarding every life for the success of their mission. Their discipline and determination is something that is already drilled in at the Academy and has led to great results. There are various departments of the shinobi corps that have their own name and function but serve the command of the Kazekage. Jinns of the Wind There isn't much known about the Jinns of the Desert. They are called in a most mocking fashion by the Wind's neighbour as 'Desert Cowards', 'Piss Rats' and other names that are anything but a compliment. Patrolling the borders of the Wind country, their presence is a terrifying one. Often whipping up large sandstorms that make their victims search for hiding or caught by surprise, the operatives of the Jinns corps wander through the sandstorm in order to take out their prey or conduct quick interrogations before vanishing with the storm. Some believe that the ranks of the Jinns of the Desert aren't composed out of humans but actual jinni. Political Structure Much as one would expect, the highest and most influential position in the Wind country is that of the daimyo. The daimyo rules with an iron fist over his many subjects, whether they are living in the urban centres or are one of the wandering people and tribes. The Kazekage falls in as second-in-command and has a large spread influence on the country. Though the situation and dynamic between the wind Daimyo and Kazekages have always been a positive one. This likely has to do with the fact that the succession of the Kazekage is not entirely chosen by a council but groomed already from the start with the heir of the Wind country. Leading to the result that the Kazekages are good friends and supports of the royalty of the Wind country. Another interesting aspect of the political atmosphere in the Wind country is that the laws restrict the movement of the nomadic tribes. Each nomadic tribe and clan have been given their own so-called 'domain'. In this domain, they can herd their cattle, make camp and continue their nomadic existence without colliding against another nomadic faction. Something that had happened a lot in the past and has led to the restrictions. At first, there was some resistance against the laws and measures but over time the nomadic people have accepted it and found peace with the restrictions. = Category:Wind Country Category:Great Nation Category:Countries